Journey of a Lifetime
by moriartyswife
Summary: I had been to Neverland before, much less on a quest from the king. I had befriended Peter Pan then left in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye. Now I'm back, to help save Emma's son Henry. In and out, that was how simple it was supposed to be. I'm Lucy Jones, daughter of Killian Jones, or Captain Hook if you prefer, and the girl that simple doesn't apply to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years Ago:

Going on a quest for the king sounded exciting. This was the first time my father ever let me go with him since my mother left us two years ago. I stood on the deck, listening to Father talk about how the ship needed to be swabbed or whatever the term was. I stared out at the sea, uninterested in the lecture since it had nothing to with me for once. I'd missed this. The smell of the sea, the rocking of the ship from the waves under my feet. Father stopped mid-sentence from his orders.

"Rum, sailor?" He asked. I turned to face the scene. I knew how he felt about rum. "Does anyone know what happens to sailors who drink rum?" He circled the group. "They get drunk. And drunkenness leads to bad form. There's one thing that won't be tolerated aboard this ship is bad form."

I watched him throw the bottle over the railing beside me. Rum didn't just cause bad form. It ruined lives. A drunken sailor could forget his duties and everyone on board would be at risk. A drunken woman could get married and run off into the night with another man, leaving her fourteen year old daughter in a nasty pub.

"My ship has never been in finer hands." Uncle Liam boarded the ship, approaching Father.

"Aye, Captain. We stand ready to receive the king's orders." Father replied.

"To your stations." Liam ordered. The men began to move about. Father and Liam shook hands. "Lucy, you've gotten shorter." I grinned at him, stepping forward into a bear hug. His sense of humor continued to get worse.

"I missed you too, Uncle." I replied. The thing I loved most about Liam was the way he treated me. He gave me the freedom I wanted. I wasn't treated as an insolent child.

"When the king summoned me, I knew there was only one man I could trust to navigate this difficult journey, my little brother." Liam said. I followed behind Father, trying to stay out of the men's way. They would never say anything to me but I understood the sneers from annoyed men.

"Perhaps you mean younger brother." Father replied. I tried to hide my giggle. Liam always liked to tease Father.

"Not likely." I muttered under my breath. Neither of them heard my comment, that or they chose to ignore it. Liam opened his satchel. Inside was a golden sextant.

"A gift, to commemorate our latest voyage together." Liam pulled it out, giving it to Father. I'd never seen such a beautiful one before.

"A sextant. You always were the sentimental type."

"Look closer, brother."

"I've never seen markings like this. To what strange land are we headed?" He asked. I stood on my tiptoes to get a better look at the sextant. I'd only ever seen one or two of them and none had barred those markings.

"I'm under orders not say until we arrive." Liam answered, making his way to the helm of the ship. Interested in the sudden spark of secrecy, I continued to follow them.

"But brother—"

"This is the mission of our dreams. The mission that will bring peace to the kingdom and glory to the Jones brothers."

"A hero's journey. That is indeed good form, brother." Father turned to address a crew member. "Master Bosom, all hands prepare to set sail."

A series of movements occurred around me but I stayed next to my uncle. He kept his eyes on anything but me, a slight smile lingering on his face. He always brought me something from his trips, no matter where he went to. I cleared my throat, growing impatient.

"Alright, I've got something for you too, Lu-Lu." Liam caved. He opened his satchel again, pulling out a necklace. It had a nautical wheel pendant with an anchor in the center of the wheel. Etched on the bottom of the wheel was Lucy and on the back it read: _Not all treasure is silver and gold._

"It's beautiful! I love it. Thank you so much." I said, giving him another hug. Uncle Liam had never married nor did he have any children. I was the closest thing that he had. He's been here my entire life. I left Liam to work and quickly showed Father my necklace before going below deck.

I stayed in my cabin for a while. I'd only be in the way on deck until we got further out to sea and things calmed down. I loved the open water. Most girls I knew were afraid of it. I wasn't. How could I be? I was practically raised on a ship. It's in my blood. I spent an hour going over some maps Liam allowed me to borrow to study. It got complicated trying to memorize all the places. I decided to take a break and get some fresh air but returning to the deck.

"I've never seen these constellations before." Father said. He and Liam were looking at a journal. I'd come into a serious discussion. I waited on the stairs, not wanting to interrupt.

"No one has. That' right. We're going to a new land, brother." Liam replied, excitement laced in his tone. I smiled. This sounded like an adventure.

"Enemy sighted off the port quarter." A crewman yelled. Both men grabbed their spyglass and looked in the sighted direction. This meant trouble. Father named the types of ships and started to give orders, first to the crew, then to me. I had to go back below deck.

"Belay that order." Liam shouted. Father and I turned to look at him. We couldn't outrun them. It simply wasn't possible, even I knew that. "Deploy the Pegasus." A bell rang and the crew began to let down a sail. I'd never seen one that had been made that way.

"What is that?" Father asked.

"That is a sail woven from the last remaining feathers from the great creature Pegasus."

"Legend has it that creature could fly." Father continued.

"Indeed. And so can we. Hang on. Lucy, you'll want to see this." Liam beamed at me. Flying? A flying ship? The ship creaked and lurched forward. I held onto the railing and watched the sea get more distant as the ship rose into the air.

"Set a course lieutenant, second star to the right and straight on till morning." Liam ordered. He strode over to me where I was leaning over the railing touching the clouds. He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back onto the deck. "Feet on the deck at all times, Lucy."

"Yes, Captain." I mocked, saluting him. With a chuckle and an eye roll, Liam continued on. I leaned my arms against the railing. We were going to a new land, and flying, no less. I grinned at the thought of it. A journey of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Present:

It seemed as though that was a life time ago. Now, here we were back in Neverland. Since we'd left I'd aged 2 years. Now I was eighteen. It looked the same as when I'd left but it felt different. I seated myself on the crate, fiddling with the necklace that my uncle had given me so long ago. In that moment, I missed him more than usual.

"Are you alright, Lucy," Mary Margaret asked, taking a seat beside me. I simply nodded, still engrossed in my thoughts. "You seem to be deep in thought. If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here." I smiled a little. She was very motherly, unlike my own.

"You wouldn't understand." I replied quietly.

"I don't know, I might." She took a hold of my hand, waiting for my reply. If anyone on this ship would listen and not judge me, it would be her.

"This feels wrong." I said.

"In what way?" I glance up to see my father talking to David before he disappeared below deck with Emma. No doubt he told David to make sure I didn't jump ship.

"There's just something about Peter that you all don't understand." I started. Mary Margaret remained quiet. She probably hadn't been expecting that. "He didn't used to be like this. Granted, when I first met him, he wasn't completely innocent. He had just lost Wendy, but he still had this… glimmer of hope. Everything was a game, but simply for fun… not for gain."

Mary Margaret was about to reply but the ship jerked hard. I jumped up and ran to the railing. Mary joined David at the helm. I stared out into the water but couldn't see anything. I trailed behind Regina up the stairs. A storm wouldn't cause that kind of thud noise.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Regina yelled.

"Trying to keep it steady." Mary Margaret shouted back.

"Hold on." David said.

"Prepare for attack." Father ordered, moving to take the wheel of the ship. I gripped Regina's arm to keep from falling over.

"Be more specific." Regina said. I knew of only one thing that could cause this.

"If you've got a weapon, grab it." Father clarified. These creatures were hard to kill. They were fast. I could hear their screeches above the roar of the waves.

"What's out there? A shark? A whale?" Emma asked.

"A Kraken?" David added. I rolled my eyes at his assumption. There were no Krakens in Neverland. Besides, we'd already be dead if it were one. I wish it were a shark or whale. It's much easier to kill one.

"Much worse," My father replied. Looking over the railing, I could see them swimming under the water. I absolutely hated them.

"Mermaids." I said in unison with father. There was only one person I knew that could command the mermaids. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think they are here for Emma.

"Mermaids?" Emma yelled. She still didn't believe, though she was here among us. She'd never beat Peter with that kind of mindset.

"Yes, and they are quite unpleasant." Father said. "I'll try and outrun them."

"How many of them are there?" Emma asked. Outrunning them would be a near impossible feat. I could throw myself over. Maybe they'd leave. Peter didn't send them to kill. The only way we got into Neverland is because he wanted us here.

"I will not be capsized by mermaids." David grabbed the canon. Did he really believe he could fight them off? Emma and Mary Margaret threw a net into the sea. This was turning from bad to worse.

"We caught one!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"One? There are dozens of them," Regina replied. "Enough of this." She created a fire ball and threw them out at the mermaids, sending them all away. I sighed. They were gone. "There. They're gone."

"Not all of them." Mary Margaret and Emma were still struggling with the one in the net. Regina used her magic again to transport the mermaid on deck. The mermaid flopped a bit.

"Get that thing off my ship." Father demanded. He was right. She was trouble.

"No. Now we have a hostage." Regina said.

"I hate to say it but I'm with Hook. Those things just tried to kill us." David descended the stairs to stand beside me. I kept my eyes on fixed on the mermaid.

"And perhaps we should find out why." Regina countered.

"How? By torturing her?" Mary Margaret asked.

"If need be, sure."

"No!" I yelled, trying to stop the mermaid. I was too late. She grabbed the conch and blew into it. I covered my ears at the blast.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"A warning. Let me go, or die." The mermaid said. I stood immobilized. It didn't matter if we let her go. This was not good.

"What is this?" David asked, picking up the conch. "What did you do?"

"Let me go." The mermaid asked sweetly.

"Not until you tell us." Regina demanded. "Or we make you tell us."

"Do you know what this is?" David turned his attention to me as Mary Margaret and Regina started to argue.

"I don't know. I've only ever heard stories." I replied. David put his hand on my shoulder, very fatherly like.

"Lucy, Hook told me about Pan.-"

"Told what? There's nothing to tell." I snapped. David gave me a stern look, as one would do with a disobedient child. I averted my eyes. I shouldn't feel like I was in trouble, this man was neither a friend nor family.

"What do you know?" He asked again.

"It brings death. No one has ever survived to tell the tale." I replied. Peter had told that once, when he took me to the lagoon.

"Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us." Regina said. David took my explanation without any further questions. I still felt as though I was in trouble. I could feel my father watching me.

"I don't need my friends to kill you. You'll kill yourselves. Now let me go." The mermaid replied. A crack of lightening burst.

"It's a storm. She called it." Father said. The mermaid had done it, but only because she was backed into a corner. "Don't let her go. She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her we've got leverage."

I tried to stay out of the argument of whether or not we should kill her. Either way, this storm was coming. The mermaid smiled at me. In her eyes, I could read that Peter had planned this. Nothing ever happened in Neverland without him knowing about it.

"He's waiting." The mermaid said. Regina turned her to stone. A heavy weight sat in my heart. I had to face him sometime.

"What did she mean?" Regina turned her anger to me. There was no time for an answer.

"Regina! What did you do?" Emma yelled. I looked past Regina. A massive wave headed straight for us. Everyone grabbed onto ropes, bracing themselves for the hit. The wave crashed down on us. I couldn't keep hold and was swept off the ship. I could breathe. As I lost consciousness, I barely felt something tugging me. I blacked out soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Past:

"You should stay on the ship." Father argued as I followed him across the deck.

"I'll stay with you, I promise." I begged before turning to Uncle Liam. "Please, Uncle Liam. Tell Father I can come."

With a chuckle, he answered, "Killian, let the child come. She's no safer anywhere else than with us."

"Alright, but no wandering off. You must stay with us." Father replied, giving me a stern look. I grinned, clasping my hands together in excitement.

"I promise, Father." Uncle Liam helped me down into the rowboat. The new land was beautiful and vibrant. Something made me feel as though I wanted to stay forever.

"What exactly does the King have to find on this island?" Father asked. I climbed out of the boat and followed him across the sandy shore line. I had my curiosity too. This seemed like a strange place for the King to send us.

Uncle Liam opened the small envelope, taking out the piece of parchment with a drawing of some sort of plant on it. Why a plant? This continued to baffle me. This was supposed to be a mission of upmost importance.

"A plant?" Father asked, mirroring my own thoughts, "We journeyed across the realms for a plant?"

"Our sources say it's magical. Potent enough to heal any injury." Magical! Now that is something to be excited about. No one would ever have to die again.

"So we never have to bury another solider at sea again?"

"Now you understand the importance of our mission." Uncle Liam started.

"Are you three lost?" A voice came from behind us. Both my father and Uncle Liam drew their swords. Father shoved me behind him, looking around for an ambush. "You look lost."

A boy?

"Identify yourself, boy." Uncle Liam demanded.

"I'm Peter Pan. I live here. Who are you?" He asked. I leaned around my father to get a better look at him. He couldn't be much older than me.

"Captain Jones, and my leftinent." Uncle Liam slipped his sword back into the sheath and my father warily followed suit. He continued to glance around. "We're here by order of the King."

"The King, huh? We don't have any kings here. Just me." Peter said. No kings? Was he in charge? He's just a boy. How could he be in charge?

"That's funny. We seek this plant. Now tell us boy, where can we find it?" Uncle Liam approached him, holding up the parchment.

I watched Peter curiously. I had never met anyone my age that wasn't extremely prim and proper. He sparked my interest. I wondered what it was like to be like him.

"Your king sent you for this plant?" Peter took the parchment, looking at it closely.

"You know it?" Uncle Liam asked.

"Dream shade. It's the deadliest plant on the island. Your king is really ruthless." Peter replied. I tensed up. No. That's not what we were told. I looked to Uncle Liam for answers.

"Nonsense." Uncle Liam snapped.

"It's medicine." Father spoke up.

"It's doom. Why fight a messy battle when you can kill a whole army with the sap of one plant?" Peter explained.

Father took a step back with Uncle Liam. I could still hear when he asked, "Is it possible the King would turn poison upon our enemies?" It struck a fear into my being.

"Don't be so gullible. This boy is playing games with us. And I'm quickly tiring of them." Uncle Liam snatched the parchment away. "Come, we should keep moving."

Father hesitated but began to follow after him. I stayed where I was, still watching Peter.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Pater said, his eyes moving from them to me. A smiled slipped onto his face. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Lucy!" Father called out. I turned to look at him.

"Coming!" I replied. When I turned back, Peter had disappeared. Odd. I hadn't heard any footsteps. I jogged to catch up to where they were waiting for me.

"I told you not to wander off."

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to." I had let my idle curiosity with Peter distract me. I glanced back one last time at the spot he had previously been in.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Father embraced me, resting his chin on my head for a moment before we continued on in search of this plant.

We spent the remainder of the day searching for it. No one spoke about what Peter had said. We made a camp in the middle of the forest in a small clearing. Everyone seemed to be asleep but me. I stared at the fire. What if the King had lied? What if it was poison? What reason did Peter have to lie to us?

Music drew me out of my thoughts. In the middle of the woods? How bizarre this island was. I contemplated what to do. Should I go investigate?

"I can have you back before they wake up." Peter said, leaning casually against a tree.

"I can't." I didn't know this boy. It didn't matter how bad I wanted to go.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Lucy?"

"I came all the way here, to another realm."

"To sit at a camp?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I bit my lip. He was right. He held out his hand. "Break the rules. Rebel a little."

Without a second thought, I took his hand. I was growing tired of always being the good girl. Even if this was only for one night, I was doing what _I_ wanted. I never understood, at least not now, why I had never done this before.


	4. Chapter 4

Present:

I rolled onto my side and coughed up water. It tasted as bad coming up as it did when it was suffocating me. Mermaids. They were none too kind in their delivery system. I feel like they might not like me. When I first arrived all those years ago, we got along very well. Now I think they're upset with me for leaving.

A coat dropped down on the sand beside me. My coat. It was leather and brown. I had found it on the island when I first came. I wore it every day. It was like my piece of the island. I left it behind as a goodbye to Peter. As a remember me.

"Nice to see you too, Felix," I mumbled. Most of the time it was never nice to see him.

"Welcome back, Lucy. Pan didn't want you to freeze," Felix replied. I looked up at him. He still carried that club. He still looked the same.

"If that was the case, he'd use his magic to dry me off." I pushed myself up. I was sore. Slipping on the jacket, I shivered.

"He might if you ask nicely." I rolled my eyes, scanning the area. I didn't see any of the other lost boys. Felix lifted my chin, a small smirk on his face. "It's just you and me. If you want to run, I'll give you a head start. You were always the only one who gave me any thrill in the chase. Unpredictable."

"No," I said after a moment, "Take me to Peter."

I wouldn't have any choice. Peter wanted to see me, and Peter always got what he wanted. It was his island. Nothing ever happened here that he didn't know about.

Felix motioned for me to follow him. This had changed. It looked darker, gloomy, like it was losing all its life. I could hear the music before we reached the campsite. I didn't have to be there to imagine what was going on. Peter was playing and that meant the lost boys were entranced. Felix stopped.

"You aren't to tell the boy about the rescue party. Pan's orders." Felix said.

"Unlike you, Peter doesn't control me, but if he asks nicely, I might comply." I mocked. Felix didn't know me anymore. I wasn't that innocent little girl I used to be. I was a pirate now. I stepped forward. I wanted to sit by the fire and warm up. Felix swung his club in front of me, blocking my path.

"He's very serious." Felix warned. I turned to look him in the eyes.

"So am I." I pushed the club out of the way. Emerging from the woods, I saw the boys. I recognized most of them. Some were dancing; others were play sword fighting with sticks. I got a few surprised looks; they hadn't been expecting me to come back.

"Lucy! So glad you could join us," Peter said, a grin breaking across his face.

"Like I had a choice," I mumbled. I spotted Henry sitting alone. Of course he was also being watched.

"Let's go for a walk." Peter said. I knew it wasn't a request. I also didn't care.

"No thanks," I replied, sitting down on a log by the fire. I was probably the only person who could refuse Peter and make him laugh. Peter didn't push it. He simply went to talk to Felix, keeping me in his sight. I watched the fire crackle.

"Are you a lost girl? Like Wendy?" Henry asked, climbing over the log and sitting beside me. He brought me back to reality. I was nothing like Wendy.

"Something like that," I answered, glancing up to look at the boys. Peter was gone. Probably off to see how far Emma and the others were.

"How did you get here? Do you have an escape plan? I can help. I've been working on my own." Henry rambled.

"Slow down, kid. I'm not a prisoner. I can leave whenever I want." I replied. At least, that's what I told myself. I don't know if I actually believed it. Peter wanted me for something. He knows I won't leave.

"So you're helping Pan? How can you do that?" Henry asked. He was upset with me now. I looked over at him.

"I never said that. I simply stated that I could leave."

"Then you want to be here?" He seemed confused. I couldn't decide if I wanted to be here or not. Something had to be keeping me or I'd be long gone by now. I should be out searching for my father.

"Of course she does." Peter said from behind us. I sighed. He wasn't going to let this go. He wanted to talk to me. I stood up.

"Alright, I'll go," I caved. Peter smiled and we headed out into the woods. It was significantly colder out here, away from the fire. My damp clothes and wet hair chilled me all the way through my body.

"Cold?" Peter asked. I pulled the jacket tighter around me.

"I'm wet, so yes, I'm cold. But you know that. You called the mermaids to get me." I said. He didn't deny it, nor did he comment on it. He would make this joke until I asked him properly to dry me off.

"Well, you know all you have to do is ask, Lucy." Peter said. I hated myself for being so…submissive to him.

"I'd rather freeze. But that's not why you brought me out here." I replied. Peter smiled again.

"No, it's a multipurpose trip." He stopped and backed me against a tree. Multipurpose. "You're going to help me bring magic back to the island."

"You can lie to Henry all you want, but you can't lie to me." It wasn't about the island dying. He was losing magic. This was about self-preservation. He shut me up with a kiss. The conversation was over. He wasn't going to tell me right now, if ever. I had to accept that. Peter made the rules.


	5. Chapter 5

Past:

Neverland was beautiful, vibrant. We stood on the highest peak overlooking all of Neverland. I could see a mermaid lagoon, and the cove where I was sure we were camped near. It was absolutely breathtaking. I never dreamed it possible to travel to such a place. To me, it was always a fairy tale…

"This is your island?" I asked, looking away from the beautiful scenery. Peter nodded, clearly glad that I was so enthralled with all of this.

"All mine. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish," He said. Hopeful. He looked hopeful. My gaze dropped to the ground. That wasn't possible.

"I cannot leave my father. He's all I have left." Him and Uncle Liam. Since my mother abandoned us for another man, father and I vowed to always stay together. Peter was quiet. I could hear the sounds of the forest, the crickets singing.

"While you think about it," There he goes again, knowing that I was torn between being with my family and doing as my heart desired," Come meet my lost boys. We're having a party."

"A party? Whatever for?" I can't imagine what they have to celebrate.

"The freedom of doing whatever our hearts want. More of a bonfire really, though." Peter corrected. My eyes glimmered with excitement. I'v never been to one of those! I was used to formal parties.

"I'd love to meet your lost boys," I answered, taking his hand with a made me fly with him. Flying made me feel free…

It was strange seeing all these lost boys. They were uncivilized and not in the least bit polite, but I liked them. I liked the atmosphere. I hated being treated like an object to woo. That's all those formal parties were about.

Peter introduced me to all of them. I was impressed. He knew each and every one of them by name. After he got through, I sat with him on a log. He had a wooden instrument of sorts. I listened to him play while watching the boys all begin to dance around the fire. I have no idea how long I was entranced by his music.

"It was a beautiful song," I commented as he finished. I had to return to camp before my absence was noticed. Peter looked at me with a strange look.

"Interesting," He mumbled. I inquired what he meant, but he brushed the conversation aside. "I should return you to your camp. The sun will be rising."

Peter flew me back, not saying a word. Had I done something wrong? We didn't get too close to the camp. I didn't smell fire, so I hoped that I was safe.

"This could be your island too," Peter said, breaking the silence. He had yet to release my hand.

"I'm sorry, Peter." I smiled softly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. There was a charm on it, an island encased in glass.

"Take this,"

"It's lovely, thank you," He didn't need to give me anything. I felt that it would be rude if I refused it.

"It's magic. If you decide that you want to return, all you have to do is wish it. This will show you the way," Peter said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Lucy?" I heard Uncle Liam calling for me.

"I must go," I didn't want to; a part of me was pleading to stay. Peter stepped forward, holding my cheeks and pressing his lips to mine.

After what felt like an eternity, Peter rested his forehead against mine. "Goodbye, Lucy Jones."

A twig snapped behind me causing me to turn and look. Nothing was there but when I looked back to respond to Peter, he was gone. I touched my lips. I felt torn. I wished I could stay but I could never leave like my mother. My heart would always partly be here.

"Lucy!" Uncle Liam's voice came from right behind me. I hid the necklace in my hands behind my back. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I apologize, Uncle Liam. I was on my way back," I said. I tried to make it seem like I was looking for privacy. I was a girl after all.

"You're safe and unharmed, that's all that matters," He replied. He walked with me back to the camp where I received a lecture from my father. He went on and on until everything was packed and they were ready to head out.

"You're going back to the ship," Father said again.

"That's not fair!" I argued. I tried to fight it, but even Uncle Liam agreed. I had plenty of time to think over what I wanted while one of the crewmen escorted me back to the ship.

I spent the next hours writing and drawing about Neverland and about Peter. I only hoped that Peter was wrong about the dreamshade. I distracted myself by drawing Peter and me flying over the forest. I wasn't the best artist but it was only for me.

As the day drug on, I could only focus on the dreamshade. They should have returned. If the dreamshade was poison... what if something horrible happened?  
I couldn't wait in my cabin any longer so I went up on deck. I played around with a sword after pacing around for a while. I wasn't very good with a sword. I turned and swung, this time hitting something. Another sword!

"Those aren't for playing, Lucy." Uncle Liam had blocked me. I dropped my sword.

"I was so worried." I hugged them both. Uncle Liam started shouting orders to return home. I would miss this place. Maybe we'd return one day. I'd like that.

The flight home felt different. It didn't feel like we'd succeeded. Something had changed both Father and Uncle Liam's actions. They didn't speak of the dreamshade. It wasn't until I heard my father shouting for help when I found out what had happened. My uncle died because of a lying, cowardly king.


	6. Chapter 6

Present:

"Pan seems to be happier now that you're back," Felix threw out yet another comment as I passed by. He knew as well as I did, though I would deny it to my grave, that I was a pawn to Peter. He would use me until he grew bored of me. Granted, that could take a while. I could give him something the lost boys couldn't.

Henry was asleep on the ground. Peter wanted to test him. He'd spent some time telling me about it, but not exactly what he wanted to do. Then he warned me to not interfere. Why should I care if he wanted to test the kid?

I stayed to the side as Peter approached Henry. "Catch," Peter said, tossing an apple to him. He had a crossbow in his hands.

"I don't like apples," Henry said. Passive-aggressive. That's an okay strategy, but Peter always gets what he wants.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Peter asked.

"It's a family thing," Henry replied. Peter almost laughed at that. He lived for the subtle resistance. He enjoyed the fight for the sheer pleasure of watching you comply. Here's the part where he tells Henry what he has to do.

"Well don't worry, they're not for eating. It's for a kind of game," Peter crouched down. "A really fun game. I call it target practice."

Not this. What does he think this will accomplish? He made me do it once. He taught me how to shoot and then turned it into a game. Fun for all the boys. They all laughed at me.

"What's that?" Henry asked as Peter dipped the arrow head into the dreamshade. His game never changed.

"Dreamshade. It's a nasty poison," Peter blew on the top. He went on to tell Henry the same story he told me. A man shot an apple off his son's head with arrow. He wanted to know if it was possible. It was. I'd done it. Felix would be the target.

"If you're shooting at the apple, what's the poison for?" Poor Henry. I should stop this.

"Motivation not to miss," Peter replied. He loaded the arrow. "Felix, get over 'er."

"Is his aim good?" Henry was starting to panic. I followed Felix over. I need to stop this. Something isn't right.

"Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting," Peter said and handed him the bow.

"But I don't want to shoot," Henry protested. Doesn't matter. Peter wants you to. Felix caught the apple and backed against the tree. He still chewed his straw with the apple balanced on his head. The rest of the boys started to chant.

"Peter." I'd finally found my voice. "Stop this."

"Trust yourself. Go on. It's exhilarating." Peter ignored me. Try again.

"Peter," I said with more force this time. With a flick of his hand, my voice was gone. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Just ask Lucy. Tell him what a thrill it is." Peter kept his tight grip on me. Henry had his eyes on Felix, and I kept my gaze on the ground until Peter whispered harshly into my ear, "Watch."

Henry lifted the crossbow. He was shaking slightly, but less than I was when I shot at Felix. He look prepared… prepared to do whatever it took.

Peter silenced the boys when he raised his free arm as a signal. Like soldiers obeying, they fell silent. Everything was quiet for a moment.

The arrow went straight at Peter. He smiled when he caught it, and inch away from hitting his chest. I, on the other hand, could feel my heart pounding. And Henry looked surprised. He doesn't realize how powerful Peter really is.

"I told you it was exhilarating," Peter said and tossed the arrow away. He released me. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Peter left with Henry. I didn't have to be anywhere near them to know what was being said. Peter would lie. He would give false hope. He would make Henry feel special. I watched them, waiting. Peter would get around to me. He wouldn't let my outburst go overlooked.

"I don't believe you," Henry called after Peter as he approached me. Peter looked back at Henry and laughed as he took my hand.

"You remind me of your father," Peter said. He hated Baelfire. That much I knew. With that, Peter led me away, all the way up to his treehouse room.

The door closed and all facades went away. Peter released my voice but used his magic to pin me to the wall. I'd really angered him. More so than I imagined.

"Don't you ever question me. Not in front of the lost boys. Not in front of Henry." Peter was livid. He slammed a fist against the wall beside my head. It was best to allow him to let it out.

He kissed me, biting my lower lip quite hard before he pulled away, letting me down. I rubbed my shoulder. He'd made me hit the wall rather hard.

"I won't apologize," I said. That's what he wanted. He wanted compliance. He wanted me to be a perfect little soldier like his lost boys. Peter watched me and then he smirked.

"You were worried about me. You knew he'd shoot at me." I felt my cheeks grow hot. He chuckled and closed the distance between us. He placed his hands on the sides of my head, just low enough so that he could tilt my chin up. This time, his kiss was soft, just like they were when we met. The ones that made my heart skip a beat, and made me feel worth something to him.

Peter held my face close to his and looked into my eyes. "I knew you still loved me," He said.

And then he left me standing there. He realized that he'd won my heart… something that I'd entrusted to him long ago. I hate that I love him. I hate the way he makes me feel. I hate the fact that he was right. I never stopped loving him. I always came right back, to the kisses, to the warmth, and to the abuse. I loved Peter. And I'd given him that control over me.


	7. Chapter 7

Past:

Mila was coming with us. I did like her, truly. She was kind to me, taught me things I'd never learned. She treated me as a daughter. But something didn't feel right. There was something neither she nor father was telling me. I couldn't figure it out. I played with the charm on my necklace. Not a day went by that I didn't think about Peter. He had consumed my thoughts since I had left Neverland, but now my mind thought of the secret that was being kept from me.

I went up the deck for some fresh air. I'd finished putting away the things I had bought from the market. An older man with a walking stick had fallen on the deck. What would a man like that be doing on the ship?

"On your feet for the captain," A member called to him. Two other members jerked him up. What is going on? There's no need to be like this.

"I remember you from the bar," The man said, pointing at father.

"Well, it's nice to make an impression," Father laughed. "Where are my manners? We haven't been formerly introduced. Killian Jones. Now, what are you doing on my ship?"

I listened to the man tell Father that he'd taken his wife. Mila… An anger rose in me that I hadn't felt in a very long time… not since mother left us. My father laughed at the man. It made my heart clench in my chest. This isn't right.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets," Father said when the man wouldn't pick up the sword. It didn't sound like him anymore. My father was not cruel.

"Please, sir. What am I going to tell my boy?" the man asked. A son. Mila had a son. How dare she leave him!

"How about the truth? That his father is a coward," Father replied, turning to go up the stairs. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"The only coward is that woman!" I protested. Every crew member fell silent. Father stopped mid-step to look down at me. I didn't wait for any response. "Don't you see she's the cause of all our problems?"

"Bite your tongue, girl," One of the crew members beside me said.

"I most certainly will not."

"Lucy, what is the meaning of your outburst? Why are you saying these things? I thought you liked Mila?" Father came down the stairs and toward me.

"I do like her," I replied. I saw the man's shoulders drop in defeat. "That doesn't make this right."

"Why are you acting this way?" Father asked. He ignored my statement.

"Because she has a son!" I shouted. Can he not see that this isn't right? Father's eyebrows rose and he tilted his head to the side just slightly, like he did when I was in trouble.

"My cabin," he ordered.

"No. You'll just throw him onto the docks and leave." If I comply, this is over. I won't be silenced.

"Lucy Eleanor Jones. Now." I folded my arms and stood my ground. Father shook his head slowly and grabbed my arm. He jerked me toward him and bent just a little so that could pick me up over his shoulder.

"Father!" I barely got out before I was in his cabin and back on my feet.

"What is the matter with you?" Father asked. I straightened my dress.

"This is wrong! Can't you see that?" I asked, exasperated. I shifted on my feet. I rarely argued with Father. I hated confrontation.

"The only thing that is wrong is your behavior. Why do you say these things about Mila?" Father asked. He stood between me and the door.

"She's no better than mother if you do this," I replied. I can't allow it. I won't.

"Lucy-"

"That man isn't a coward. He loves her." Please see that.

"I love her. I can give her what she wants," Father said.

"Like the man mother left with? He gave her stable life. She left us. Me. Her daughter. And you would do the same? Take a mother from her son? How can you be so cruel?" I asked, my voice shaking. This isn't the man who raised me to do what was right. He wouldn't do such a thing.

"I gave him a choice to fight for her," Father said. Like you fought for mother? I couldn't bring myself to speak to him like that.

"Please don't do this," I begged. I know how it feels to have a mother disappear and I do not wish that upon anyone.

A knock came at the door, interrupting our silence. The door creaked open after my father gave the permission to enter. I sniffed and wiped the stray tear off my cheek.

"What shall I do with the cripple, captain?" I shook my head. Father didn't take his eyes of me.

"Get him off my ship. Set the course as planned."

"No! You can't do this!" I yelled and ran for the door. Father grabbed me, holding me back. Tears fell from my eyes and sobs wracked my body.

"Lucy, please," Father said and held me tight.

"No!" I screamed and pulled against him. "Please! Please don't be like him!"

Father listened to my screaming until we were far from the docks and I had collapsed from the tears. We are horrible people for letting this happen. I will not forgive Mila. She will never be anything to me.

There was nowhere to go now. Father set me on the bench seat against the wall. He went to the door and stopped. He said, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I love you both too much to let go."

He is no better than the man who took mother away from me. I wanted to tell him that but I couldn't. I loved him too much to say such a thing. Instead, I pretended to be asleep until he left me alone.

I unlatched the necklace that Peter had given to me. I held it in my hands and sighed. What do I truly want? Not this. Not a life of stealing and lies. I closed my hands around the charm and let my eyes slip shut. I have no idea of how this will work. All I know is that I have made my choice. I want to return to Neverland.


	8. Chapter 8

Present:

Night fell quickly. I leaned against the railing of Peter's room. The lost boys were dancing. Henry continued to sulk and refused to play Peter's game. But Peter was staring into the fire, thinking. Planning. He liked to be many moves ahead of everyone.

The fire went out and all the boys fell under a sleeping spell. Expect Peter. I saw the purple specks hit the barrier around me. The entire tree house around Peter's hut was protected. He was cautious sometimes.

Peter stood up, saying, "We have a guest. No doubt someone who knows I like guessing games. Who could it be?"

There's only one person it could be. I climbed down to the ground, waiting by the base of the tree. If this was an attack by him, I didn't want to be in the middle of it.

"I guess." Peter lifted his hand, lighting the fire. "The Dark One. Come to save Henry, have ya? The Dark One come to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family, you can come out now Baelfire."

Baelfire came out of the woods, holding up a crossbow. This would not end well. I crept forward, almost beside Peter.

"The name's Neal now," he replied.

"New name but the same old tricks." Peter held his arm out to keep me from moving him. "It's heartwarming to see father and son working together. Especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. This is a real family reunion."

"Lucy, don't get in my way," Baelfire said. He should know that shooting at Peter wouldn't work. Unless he already thought of that.

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple spoke to Baelfire but watched Peter.

"I got this." Baelfire shot at Peter.

As expected, he caught it, smiling a little. I could feel my heart beating through my chest. He was close enough to me that I could see the arrow well. The tip wasn't coated with anything. A normal arrow couldn't kill Peter even if it did hit him.

"Clever, but we've been through this before Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?" Peter asked.

"I remembered plenty," Baelfire replied. Peter looked over the arrow. There was a dark spot on the wood. He threw the arrow down. "That's why I didn't coat the tip."

A paralyzing magic started to control Peter. It wouldn't kill him but it gave them a start. This would be the moment of power I had over him. I looked down at the arrow.

"Grab Henry," Rumple said. He came over to me, seizing me by the arm. "Not today, dearie. You're coming with us."

"I'm impressed. Are you sure you're really saving him Bae?" Peter asked. The prophecy. Of course he would play that card right now.

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?"

"Why don't you ask your father? Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us," Peter said. He looked from Rumple to me. He would find us. We wouldn't make it off the island.

"What's he talking about?"

"Don't listen to him," Rumple said.

"You mean you haven't told him? About the prophecy." Peter smiled slightly. He was driving a wedge between Rumple and Baelfire. This would slow us down.

"What prophecy?" Baelfire asked.

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your son. He's here to murder him," Peter said.

"Let's put some distance between us and here," I said. I might be able to resolve this, but not with Peter around.

We walked for a good while in silence until we came upon a small clearing. Baelfire set down Henry before questioning Rumple about the prophecy. I could run but Peter would find me either way.

I dreaded how angry he would be. He saw the contemplation of whether or not I should kill him. He'll want to make sure that I don't think of something so stupid again. I scraped my foot in the dirt.

I was brought out of thoughts by Baelfire yelling. Rumple started to explain the prophecy. He began to pleas with Bae. He wanted to mend what had been broken. Baelfire sat down beside me.

"It's been a long time," Baelfire said. I rubbed my hands on my jeans.

"You grew up." I smiled. I knew him from when he was a lost boy… from when everything was good here.

"You don't look like you've aged at all," he replied.

"Curses will do that to you," I said and stared at the fire.

"So will the promiseo f never growing up and a powerful lover." Lover. I hated that word. He always used to tell me when we'd go the lagoon at night. We'd been good friends. I should have left with him.

"Tell me what I have to do to gain your trust again and I will," Rumple interrupted. I always thought him to be a good man. He just always makes the wrong choice. Choosing darkness over light.

"Give me the Dark One dagger. I know you. I know you wouldn't come all the way here to Neverland without it. It's the only thing that can control you. It's the only thing that can stop you. You wouldn't take any chances with it," Baelfire said.

"I don't have it," Rumple pleaded.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying to you, Bae. I hid it. So Pan wouldn't get it. So he couldn't stop me."

"He's telling the truth, Baelfire," I interjected. I could tell he had a genuine good intention. The same intention he had that day on the ship. He loved his son.

"So unhide it!" Baelfire yelled.

"My shadow took it." Rumple was losing his connection with Baelfire.

"Shadow?" Baelfire started to laugh, and then he stood up. "You have answer for everything don't you?"

I tuned out the rest of their argument. No one would listen to me. The dagger was taken by Rumple's shadow. That information could be useful to Peter. It could keep him from locking me up, or worse. Can I give up such important information? Would I want Peter to have the dagger?

"Bael, what are you doing?" Rumple asked. I looked up to see that paralyzing magic had been used on him.

"I'm going to find Emma and the others and get the hell off this island. I'm going to get my family back home. Let's go, Lucy." Baelfire had picked up Henry and I followed after him.

"You can't go into the jungle alone," Rumple said. "Without my power to protect you, Pan will capture you all."

"I'm sorry but I've got no choice. We're safer without you. Goodbye Papa," Baelfire said, and then we headed out into the jungle.

He was wrong. Henry and I would be taken back to the camp. Baelfire would be locked away somewhere. Rumple might make mistakes but he had magic. Magic that could match Pan's power. I chewed on my lip in silence. I hated his games.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I wanted to give a little thank you for reaching 5,000 views! That's so amazing and thank you for reading Lucy's story! Enjoy!

Past:

I paced around the cabin. The sun had set hours ago. Now the moon glimmered over the water. The stars were harder for me to look at. I knew the star that led to Neverland but I had no way to get there. The charm had done nothing. I still hoped. Peter had promised me.

"Lucy, sweetheart, I brought you some food," Mila said. She sat down the plate of food and a fresh cup of ale.

I tried to ignore her. Maybe she would just leave.

"I know you're upset, but you have to accept that I've made my choice," she said.

"A choice that leaves a son without his mother," I said, shaking my head. How can she be so heartless? Her son is younger than I was when my mother left.

"I also have a daughter, now," Mila replied.

I let out a breathy laugh. This was hard for me. I didn't like to harbor bad feelings toward anyone but I was unsure that these feelings would ever change.

"I am not your daughter. I won't put my trust and my love into a woman who could so easily quit her life for something better. A better adventure. That is not a mother that I want."

"This is the life I want. I love your father and I love you." She stepped toward me.

"And when you tire of us? Am I to believe that you could never find another man even more adventurous?" I picked up the pen knife on Father's desk.

"Lucy-"

"Stay away from me. I do not want anything from you." I twisted the pen knife in my hand

Mila didn't draw her sword. Her shoulders dropped in defeat. I watched her nod her head slowly, then exit the room. I locked the door before setting the knife back where I'd found it.

"What was I thinking? I just threatened her with a knife!" I paced the length of the room, twisting a strand of hair around my finger. "What have I become?"

I stopped at the window, looking out at the clear night sky again. It took me a moment to realize that we were not moving. We must have docked at the next port. I could see a light in the reflection of the glass. The necklace!

I picked it up off the bench seat and turned it in my hand. It kept turning back to point toward the door. "Peter…" I smiled. I must pack a bag before I leave.

"Lucy." Father tried the handle.

I quietly laid down on the bench with my back to the door. I evened my breathing while Father unlocked the door with his spare keys.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I kept as still as I could when Father entered. He pulled a blanket over me and kissed my head, telling me that he loved me.

I waited a long amount of time before getting up and going over to the locked cabinet in the corner. Father kept a couple extra bags of coins. I didn't have any money in my own cabin, and I might need it.

I pushed on the boards on the floor. One of them is supposed to come up… or was it the wall? After checking both, I came up empty. I know Father hid the spare key in here somewhere.

Sitting with my knees drawn up to my chest, I tried to think. I've lived on this ship for a long time. I shouldn't be having this much trouble. I groaned and fell back against the floor, narrowly missing the desk. I rubbed my face with my hands. Wait.

On the ceiling, there was a board with a cut through the center. Just glancing, I would have never noticed before. Clever, Father. I smiled.

The desk wobbled underneath my weight when I climbed on top. I pushed on both sides but only one gave. I stuck the piece between my legs before reaching up into the hole. Something wet and slimly squished between my fingers. My gag reflex kicked a little but I kept searching.

Found it!

The key worked. I took out the bag of coins. Hopefully Father will forgive me one day. I returned the key to its hiding place and slipped out the door to go to my own cabin. Simply pack a bag and go.

Looking through all of my clothes, I slipped on some pants, even though Mila had bought these for me. It would be easier to make my way through town if I looked like a boy.

I clipped my cloak over my brown leather jacket. Deep breathe. You can do this. Keep the hood up and your head down.

With my bag over my shoulder and the necklace firmly in my hand, I snuck off the ship and down the dock. I thought it would be empty streets but the taverns were alive with music and people.

Should I stick to alleyways? I stared at the necklace as I walked, keeping a quick pace. I must put some distance between the ship and myself.

Not paying attention, I ran into someone. The force knocked me back onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going little lad," One said.

"That's not a lad. It's a miss," Another chimed in. These boys were only a few years older than I was.

"Apologies, little lady. Are you hurt?" The black haired boy that I'd run into held out his hand.

"I'm alright, thank you," I said and took his hand.

He gently pulled me to my feet, but didn't let go of my hand. "I'm terribly sorry miss…" He trailed off. His green eyes stared straight into my blue ones.

"Lucy…Jones," I replied, finding myself smiling a little. His was contagious.

"Lucy." He kissed my hand. "It's pleasure to meet you, Lucy. I'm Jace, and these are my friends, Malcolm and Theodore."

They each gave a little hello when he said their names. I wonder why they are out here. It's late.

"It's not safe out here for a young lady like yourself," Jace half smiled. He'd yet to release my hand.

"I'm meeting a friend, and I must go," I said. They aren't bad. I have to believe there are good men in the world.

"Can I walk you there?" Jace asked.

"It's probably best if you do not." I tried to pull my hand away.

He tightened his grip and twisted my hand to be palm up. Taking a small dagger off his belt, I started to panic. You're a pirate! Do something!

He flipped it over in his hand, putting the cool handle into my hand. Then he said, "Take this with you. To protect yourself." He released me.

I looked over the dagger. It's lightweight, sharp. The handle is scaled and the end curves into the head of a dragon holding an emerald green gem in its teeth. This is phenomenal blacksmithing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Be safe, Lucy Jones. We'll meet again." Jace winked and started to walk away with his friends following right behind him.

"Thank you," I said. He gave a little wave before disappearing from my sight.

My heart was beating out of synch and I could feel heat in my cheeks. My hand tingled a little, savoring the feeling of his touch. What was that?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Present:

"They'll be after Tinker Bell," I said. I know her well. Well enough to know she would help my father and Emma if they promised to take her off the island with them. She's been a part of Peter's games before. And I know she hated it.

I stopped.

"So we'll start at her place first. Lucy, what are you doing? We have to keep moving," Baelfire said.

In my jacket pocket, I could feel the necklace. "I can't go with you. Peter will find me." I pulled it out to look it over. I'd thrown it into the lagoon the very last time I'd left.

"It's just a piece of jewelry, Lucy."

"No. It's his way of finding me, no matter where I am. He'll easily catch you with me around," I replied. I closed my hand around the charm. I should have known.

Baelfire took the necklace and threw it into the woods. "I am not leaving you. Not again." He took my hand and pushed further into the jungle. "And you know that Hook won't leave you here either."

This was it. Peter had given me the necklace as a message. He would never allow me to leave Neverland. He didn't need the necklace on the island. It was his island. He knew that I'd get the message.

We came across a camp. It wasn't one of Peter's. There were no lost boys in sight. Baelfire set Henry down and put his hands over the snuffed out campfire. He smiled to himself.

"We shouldn't stop," I said. A part of me wished for us to find the others.

"Emma," Baelfire said and laughed lightly.

"You were so close to finding her," Peter said. We both turned toward him. "You disappoint me. I thought I'd taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"I'll remember that for next time," Baelfire replied.

"There isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself. Your father could have protected you out here, sure, but then who would have protected Henry from him?" Peter asked. We were surrounded by lost boys. Felix took Henry. "Talk about a rock and a hard place."

"I will get my son back. No matter what it takes," Baelfire stalked up to Peter.

"You're not getting it. That's not the problem. You got him. I got him back. It's the game. Not my point. The real problem for you is there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission."

"I've done it before. Lucy has too," Baelfire countered.

I wish he wouldn't bring me into this. I know Peter would play off this.

"Did you? Look where you are now. It's like you never left," Peter said.

"Are you saying you let me go?" Baelfire asked.

"I'm saying everyone is where I want them. And if you're going to look to Lucy for an escape plan, let's just say that her friend turned into fish food."

I closed my eyes and my shoulders slumped over a little. I had convinced one of the mermaids to help me get off the island. She knew she might pay with her life but she wanted to help me anyways. I hate that I'd caused her death.

Two lost boys grabbed Baelfire. Peter's attention was solely on me know. He walked up to me and to my surprise, he kissed him. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"You were brilliant," he said, kissing me a second time.

"What?" I asked. What's he doing?

"Lucy?" Baelfire looked absolutely heartbroken. Oh no. He's trying to isolate me. Turn everyone against me.

"Baelfire, I had nothing to do with this," I pleaded. No… I can't let this happen!

Peter laughed and kept his arm around my waist. "You don't have to act anymore. I'm going to protect you from them." He looked over at Baelfire and continued, "Lucy, here, is in love with me. She'd do just about anything to stay here and be happy."

"No! Baelfire, I swear-"

"You know where to take him. Lucy and I will catch up," Peter said.

Even if Baelfire didn't believe him, there would always be a seed of doubt. In all of Peter's lies, he always kept a small portion of the truth. Baelfire knows that I loved Peter… and that I still do.

All the lost boys left, leaving the two of us alone. It was silent for a moment. Peter brought the fire back to cold wood and ashes. I dreaded what would come next. He doesn't like to be challenged.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" Peter asked, spinning me around to face the fire. He slid his hand up to my throat and pulled me back against him. He didn't put any pressure on me. The threat came across just as strong.

"Peter-"

"You thought about killing me. That wasn't very good of you." He released me and began to pace around the fire. He was toying with me. I know he already had his mind made up.

"I couldn't have."

"And why's that?" He stopped in front of me, tilting his head to the side.

"Because you were right," I replied. I am in love with him.

Peter smirked and kissed my lips once before taking my hand. He led me through the woods back toward the camp. His silence terrified me. He wasn't finished.

Most of the lost boys were gone, either out on patrol or asleep. It was just Felix and one boy guarding Henry. Peter nodded to Felix before shoving me over to him. "Take her to the pit."

"Gladly," Felix said and picked me up over his shoulder. I hit his back.

"Peter! Please." I begged. The pit was a hidden hole in the ground. It was cold and dark. He'd made it for me. Especially for me. He knew I feared being alone.

"You have to learn. You're mine, Lucy," Peter replied.

I beat on Felix's back all the way to the pit. He just laughed until I stabbed him in the back with a stick I'd grabbed off a tree we passed. He dropped me onto the ground and took a hold of my hair.

"Keep fighting me. I love it," Felix jerked me beside him until we reached the pit. He shoved me into it. I hit the hard ground with a good deal of force. "Sleep tight."

I sat down and leaned against the dirt wall as he latched the wooden top. It wasn't necessary. There was no way to get out. It was just to torture me. Peter had placed this in dense woods so there would be no moonlight. I shivered and pulled my jacket around me tighter.

I have to play his game, at least until Emma and Father come for Henry and me. Peter never lets his guard down, except when he's convinced that I'm compliant. He was right that I loved him. I wonder if that could ever be enough for him. If he could ever settle for just me.


	11. Chapter 11

Past:

I ducked into an alley to hide from some of father's crew members coming down the street. They banged on doors and described what I looked like, and then moved from door to door after the sleepy man or woman shook their head. I'd been extremely careful not to be seen. I had not anticipated on being found missing so soon.

Once they were gone, I let the necklace lead me further through the village. I slowed when I saw that the houses were thinning and I was nearing the forest outside of it. It was dark and eerie, as forest generally are at night. I did not want to go in there.

The necklace glowed brighter, lighting a path in front of me. It urged me on. I took a deep breath and took one step forward. The necklace glowed brighter, almost impatiently. Another step.

Horse hooves on the dirt road caught my attention. A carriage was coming this way. Now the forest was my only chance with the village crawling with father's men. I pulled my hood back over my head and pushed through the thicket at the edge of the trees.

Keeping my eyes forward proved to be harder than I imagined. I could see shadows moving out of the corner of my eyes, hear crunching leaves and sticks from behind me, and every time the owl cooed I almost jumped out of my skin. I tried to remind myself that it was only my imagination playing tricks on me.

"Where am I going, Peter?" I whispered. A tree root tripped me, and I hit the ground rather hard. The necklace went flying into a thorn bush. I groaned and laid still for a moment.

I bet Father is still docked in the harbor. I could tell him that I needed some air and got lost outside the village. I could go back and try to be happy with the decision Father has made to be with Mila. That was a lie. I knew that I would never be happy with her. I would resent her for the rest of my life.

The thorn bush glowed brighter.

"Don't rush me. I'm not a woods kind of girl. I prefer the sea," I said and crawled over to the bush. Reaching in, I tried to avoid the thorn as much as possible. My fingertips grazed it. I leaned forward a little more; one of the thorns on a branch scratched my cheek.

It had gotten tangled around a branch. After a few tugs it came loose. The flow dimmed and I sat back on my heels. Thorns stuck out of my arm in little red dots. Each one I pulled out hurt worse than the last. It wasn't deadly, but it would cause a tingling burning sensation.

The burning didn't subside while I forced myself to walk on. I cradled my arm under my cloak. The dew started to cover the ground, soaking through my pants in places. The sun wouldn't be rising for a while.

The trees cleared, leaving me standing on a high cliff. Moonlight lit up the rocky bottom below. The smell of salt water filled my lungs and calmed my nerves. I closed my eyes and listened to the crashing of the waves against the rocks and the wind whistling as it whirled up and down the curves of the cliffs.

Two hands roughly pushed against my back. Then I fell. A sharp scream escaped my lips until something caught me. I opened my eyes.

Letting out a breath, I relaxed a minimal amount. Peter's shadow held me close and flew off toward the star that led to Neverland.

The sun rose behind us, creating a beautiful sunrise. On the rocks of the lagoon, the mermaids splashed and waved, calling my name. I gave a little wave back.

Birds fluttered up around us and dipped back down to hide in the coverage of the trees. Peter's shadow followed, setting me down on the soft dirt of the woods. I slipped the necklace around my neck for safe keeping.

Peter's shadow disappeared. Looks like I'm on my own from here. Lost boys could be anywhere on the island so I decided to wander aimlessly and explore. A clearing in the trees held a field of wildflowers and dozens of beautiful butterflies. I slowly walked around, picking a flower or two. One red butterfly caught my eye and I followed after it.

The smell of fresh grass and flowers filled the air. Sunrays warmed my skin as it rose higher into the sky. Neverland had beautiful landscape and creatures.

I stopped at the edge of a creak but the butterfly continued on across to the other side. Tiger lilies grew all around. I almost turned to go back but a girl caught my attention. A girl? My heart just dropped to the ground.

"Beautiful day," I said to break the silence.

She was lying on the ground on her back. She leaned her head back and a big grin spread across her face. She answered, "Absolutely breathtaking. You're Lucy?"

My confusion must've been visible on my features. She jumped to her feet and headed toward me. "Pan told me that you were coming. I'm Tiger Lily."

"You live on the island?" I asked, relaxing only a little. She didn't speak of him like she loved him.

"Haven't you ever met an Indian before?" Tiger Lily asked, doing a twirl. Her brown dress fluttered around a little, and the feather in her headband threatened to fall out.

"Never, but it's a pleasure." I smiled.

"Pan isn't with you? He couldn't stop talking about your arrival last night." Tiger Lily stood up on her tip toes and raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. She looked in all directions, frowning. "Wait, are you alone?"

"Yes, I hadn't had the chance to see Peter-"

"Come with me! I can show you my camp and introduce you to my father! Oh, we could even dress you up!"

"I think all of that sounds lovely, but I'd really like to go see Peter." I knew if I was gone all day, Peter would send lost boys looking and the reunion would be less happy.

Her grin dropped. "Aw... another day? There aren't any girls my age, and the boys are… boys." Her eyes rolled with the statement.

"Of course, I will. I'd love to be friends."

"Friends…" Tiger Lily hugged me, only letting go when the sound of a horn blew out. "See you!"

Tiger Lily went running off across some stones in the river to the other side. She waved once more and disappeared from sight. I couldn't wait to see Peter, but I was also excited about having a friend.

I listened to the horn be blown two more times before it fell silent. I turned to go another direction. A smile lingered on my face. I'd made a friend and a girl no less. Being back in Neverland felt extremely right. I belonged here.


	12. Chapter 12

Present:

I hated that it was dark. The damp and the cold… the feeling of being completely alone, all of those were horrible but the dark scared me the most. It's a fear I've had since I was a little girl. No matter how hard I tried, I'd never gotten over it. I guess that's why Peter made this. He's good at exploiting weaknesses.

Ages had passed, or at least that's how long it had felt. In reality it had probably only been a few hours. A fire lit in front of me. The little warmth it gave made me feel colder. It barely illuminated Peter's face, which was unreadable at the moment.

I gave in. "Is Henry awake?"

"I came to give you a choice. You can stay here until I get what I want from Henry. It seems the sun doesn't rise over this part of the island anymore," Peter said and looked up at the opening.

Because you won't allow it to.

I stood up and brushed off my jeans. Here comes the other half. Compliance. "Or?"

Peter vanished and reappeared behind me. "Or you can be good girl and play your part in the game," He whispered in my ear. "I already know which one you'll choose. I want to hear you say it."

His breath on my neck sent a shiver down my spine. Not a bad one. That rush of adrenaline you get when that someone is next to you. I wish I could make it go away.

"Choose, Lucy." Peter ran his hands up my arms and into my hair, leaning down to kiss my neck.

It wasn't a choice. It was an ultimatum. Either choose his way or stay in prison. I closed my eyes, soaking up his touch. "I already have."

He spun me around. "Say it." He held my cheeks, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'll always choose you," I admitted and tilted my chin up to kiss him. That statement makes me wonder when it comes to the end… would I stand by that?

"All you have to do is play along. Don't interfere again." Peter used his magic to take us both back to the camp.

The scene was the usual. The boys were having a rope climbing competition. They all stopped when Henry shouted. Devin was always causing trouble. He had his spear, antagonizing Henry. When he swung, Henry blocked with his stick, barely.

"Not bad," Peter cut in. He left me, going over to Henry. "But wouldn't it be more fun if you had a real sword."

Another test of Henry's powers.

"I've… never used a real sword," Henry said.

"This is Neverland. And you have the heart of the truest believer. You can use whatever you want. You just need to believe, Henry." Peter put his hand on Henry's shoulder and lifted his arm with the stick.

I stood up straighter. I've seen plenty of magic but I don't have it. Neither does Henry as far as I know. This would be interesting.

Whatever Peter whispered to Henry worked. Henry shut his eyes and the stick turned into a sword. Everyone was impressed with that.

"What are you waiting for? Go on," Peter said.

Devin had a hard time blocking the blows of Henry's sword. Maybe this will knock him down a few pegs. He could be a little asshole if he wanted to be.

Peter continued to shout for Henry to keep going and Henry kept swinging. From the looks of it, Devin didn't want to play this game anymore. Henry's next swing broke Devin's spear.

Game over.

But Henry swung again, breaking the spear again, and again, slicing Devin's cheek. The boys cheered, entertained by the duel and its conclusion. Henry dropped the sword, surprised by his own actions.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident," He said.

"Henry, don't you know the best thing about being a lost boy? We never apologize," Peter picked up the sword and gave it back to him. "Lucy will take care of him."

I took that as an order. Devin followed me away from the cheering lost boys and to the treehouse. He sat on the chest at the end of the makeshift bed. I examined the cut and decided that a few stitches wouldn't hurt.

"He'll never let you leave, you know that right?" Devin asked. He sucked in a breath when I pressed the wet cloth to his wound.

"I don't see how that's any concern of yours," I answered, cleaning the stitching needle.

"Pan's made it our business. We're all on orders to keep an eye on you. There's a reward for the one who catches you trying to escape." Devin tried to smile but failed. He winced with every stitch. There were only six of them.

What Peter had in mind probably wasn't what they were thinking. Let them have their fantasy. I knew escape would only happen when Father and Emma came for Henry and me.

"Then you boys will be very bored," I said and smiled.

"Just… be careful. Some of them are getting bolder. And with the way Pan is treating you, I don't know if they'd try anything," Devin said.

"All fixed. Run along," I replied, not commenting. I'd heard they're vulgar comments about me. I didn't see any immediate threat. Peter still had his focus on me.

"We missed you, well, I did," Devin said before disappearing out the door.

When he wasn't being a little brat, Devin was a good guy. The lost boys had become a second family to me. Back when I decided to stay here, they'd accepted me and we became close. Devin and I were like siblings most of the time. If I gave him a choice, would he pick Neverland or to come with me? One day soon I suppose I'll get an answer to that question. I hoped for him to make the right decision. Neverland was dying and the lost boys would go with it.


End file.
